SUMMARY/ABSTRACT (Core C) Core C (Biostatistics) is a new Research Support Core in the revised application and will be led by Dr. Paul Wileyto. In the previous application, the Biostatistics services were included under Core A (Administrative Core). This Program Project tests hypotheses related to the idea that Integrated Stress Response (ISR) mediates MYC-dependent and hypoxia-dependent tumor progression. The observables directly resulting from in-vitro and in-vivo experiments include direct observation of tumor cell death, tumor cell survival and growth, latency to tumor formation, and host survival. These outcomes are easily approached by standard statistical procedures that have been developed for laboratory and clinical studies. The Aims of this new Biostatistics Core in the proposed funding period are: Aim 1. To provide Biostatistics support to the all Project Leaders and co-Leaders in the following areas: a) Design of studies involving in-vitro and in-vivo experiments that do not fall under the umbrella of metabolomics and bio informatics. Aim 2. To perform Statistical modeling and Statistical analysis to evaluate each project's research hypotheses. Aim 3. To interpret research data and collaboration with investigators to make scientifically and statistically appropriate statements, and to also provide assistance in the preparation of scientific abstracts, presentations, and manuscripts.